


Like old days

by ProSkater17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Sam is sad and scared. He won’t sleep. Dean makes sure he does. They spend some sweet brotherly love together. Even when they are adults
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 31





	Like old days

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was sweet

The boys were tired. They were a tired maid to save the world. It was evening and it was dark outside. Sam sat at the map table staring at the computer. Dean walked up the stairs to the table, drinking beer. Sam's eyes were wet. He had been staring at the computer screen for too long. Dean was a little worried. He pulled himself a chair and sat down. Sam wiped his eyes. Dean dropped the bottle on the table. "Sam ... You look dead. Go to sleep." Sam didn't answer anything. He just stared at the computer screen. Dean tried again, "Sam. Go to sleep. You need rest." "I don't have to. I'm fine," Sam replied angrily. Dean grinned and spun the empty bottle in his hand, "you can't be awake forever." "I can try ..." Sam replied in a whisper. 

"I won't let you try. Drag yourself to bed. Now," Dean said more seriously. Sam would have been willing to argue, but he was too tired. Dean leaned closer to his little brother, "Sam ... Are you hiding something from me?" Sam shook his head. "Are you sure? Then why are you avoiding going to bed?" Dean asked. Dean shut down Sam's laptop slowly. He stared at his brother. “Now you tell me.” Dean said in a serious tone. Sam smiled and avoided eye contact "I don't think I could sleep ..." "How so?" "Because everything bothers me. I mean my own thoughts. I don't get peace from my own thoughts," Sam said boldly. Dean looked at his brother sympathetically. "And ... I'm scared ..." Sam added. “What scares you?” Dean asked. “Everything.” Sam replied, looking his brother in the eye. Dean saw the sadness and fear in Sam's eyes. 

“It doesn’t help thinking about it now,” Dean said, stroking his brother’s shoulder. “Go to sleep.” He continued. Sam nodded. For a moment it seemed like he was starting to cry. Sam got up. He almost fell, that’s how tired he was. "Good night Dean ..." Sam said in a quiet voice. Dean's heart was broken by his brother's grief. He stayed at the table for another moment. After a couple of minutes, Dean got up. He turned off the lights and went to brush his teeth. He changed into nightwear and was going to bed. However, he began to think about Sammy. Dean walked to the door of Sam's room. He knocked on the door. No reply. Dean opened the door and looked at the dark room. Sam was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He wiped the tears from his face when he noticed Dean. Dean sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked in front of his brother's bed "move. Now." “What?” Sam replied in shok. “Make room,” Dean said. Sam moved to the other side of the bed. Dean went to lie on the bed next to Sam. He pulled on the blanket. Sam looked at Dean in surprise.

Dean turned to look at Sam. Their noses almost touched each other. "Remember when we were little? You were afraid to sleep alone, so I slept next to you?" Dean asked. Sam nodded "yes ..." Dean smiled warmly, "I'm still the same awesome big brother. If my little brother is afraid to sleep alone, I will sleep with him." Sam felt better. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close to a hug. Sam layed against Dean's chest. He squeezed Dean's shirt. "You need sleep. Good night Sammy." Dean said. Sam smiled "good night Dean."


End file.
